Nekotalia
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Different points of view, different events, different enimies, and different friends. All shall be seen through the eyes of these cats. From a fox stealing kits, to murder shocking everyone. It's a miracle that peace even exists. But these cats are strong enough to maintain it. (This story contains Nekotalia characters, still it is not a crossover) Please R&R.
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Hetalia.**

**DuskClan: **

**Leader: **Stonestar – Gray tom with striking blue eyes. (Germany)

**Deputy: **Braveheart – White tom with thicker, black neck-fur and blue eyes. (America)

**Medicine Cat: **Blackfish – Black and white tom with hazel eyes. (Japan)

**Warriors: **

Cinderflame – Dark gray, almost black, she-cat with amber eyes. (China)

Winterstep – Large, dark brown tom with a white chest and violet eyes. (Russia)

Noblefall – Black and white tom with blue eyes. (Austria)

Blossomtail – White and light brown she-cat with green eyes. (Hungary)

Cloudscar – White tom with red eyes and a scar over his right eye and shoulder. (Prussia)

Whitethorn – Long-furred, white tom with blue eyes. (France)

Passionpatch – Whit tom with light brown splotches and emerald-green eyes. (Spain)

Dawnstorm – Pale brown tabby she-cat with darker patches and hazel eyes. (S. Italy)

Poppycurl – Light brown tabby she-cat with darker patches and amber eyes. (N. Italy)

Maplelight – Cream-furred she-cat with thicker, darker neck-fur and blue eyes. (Canada)

**Queens:**

Sunstorm – White and ginger she-cat with curled ears and green eyes. (England)

**Elders:**

Dustfang – Pale gray tom with amber eyes. (Vatican City)

**WHOOHOO PAGEBREAK WHOOHOO**

**MoonClan:**

**Leader: **Copperstar – White tom with light brown patches and blue eyes. (Denmark)

**Deputy: **Hollowmask – Brown tom with darker markings and green eyes. (Turkey) Apprentice, Frostpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Pouncewhisker – Black and brown tabby tom with brown eyes. (Egypt)

**Warriors:**

Ruinheart – Dark gray and white tom with brown eyes. (Greece) Apprentice, Greenpaw

Lionshadow – Large, blue-gray tom with a white chest and jade-colored eyes. (Sweden) Apprentice, Ashpaw

Snowfeather – Long-furred, white she-cat with blue eyes. (Norway)

Bramblefoot – Dark brown tom and green eyes. (Cyprus)

Littlefox – Small, golden-brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. (Northern Cyprus)

**Apprentices:**

Greenpaw – Silver tabby tom with green eyes. (Greenland)

Ashpaw – Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Faroe)

Frostpaw – White she-cat with twilight-colored eyes and a black patch over one. (Iceland)

**Queens:**

Sorrelflight – Elderly,tortoiseshell and black she-cat with blue eyes. Oldest nursery queen. (Scandinavia)

Finpool – Small, light brown and white she-cat with violet eyes. (Finland)

**LALALALALA PAGEBREAK LALALALALA~**

**SunClan:**

**Leader: **Honeystar – Dappled, golden she-cat with green eyes. (Poland)

**Deputy: **Leafstream – Brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Lithuania)

**Medicine Cat: **Dovefrost – Long-furred, white she-cat with blue eyes. (Ukraine)

**Warriors:**

Willowfang – Pretty, white and black she-cat with blue eyes. (Belarus)

Embertail – Pale ginger tom with a brown muzzle and paws and blue eyes. (Estonia)

Briarfawn – Very small, brown and white tabby she-cat with violet eyes. (Latvia)

**TRALALA ANOTHER PAGEBREAK TRALALA**

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Jacqueline – White she-cat with blue eyes. A kittypet. (Monaco)

Im Young Soo (Soo) – Black and white tom with brown eyes. A loner. (S. Korea)

Mei – Young, white she-cat with a black-tipped tail and hazel eyes. (Taiwan)

**DOODYDOODYDOO LAST ONE DOODYDOODYDOO**

**A/N: So, yeah, this is a Warriors-style, Hetalia fanfiction. I've been wanting to do this for a few weeks now.** **If anything is wrong, just let me know. For some of the characters, I couldn't find a picture or description of their cat-form. So I let my imagination do the work. *derp-face***

**For those who have no idea what Warriors is, just ask, and I'll explain. But I can't imagine anyone that wouldn't, since the books are AMAZING.**

**Anyway, please review and bye!**


	2. Kits and a MoonClanner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Hetalia.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was an early new-leaf morning, with a cloudy sky and dew on every single leaf and grass blade. Poppycurl ignored the feeling of her pelt dampening as she slowly stalked through the tall grass, her eyes locked on a plump mouse. The rodent was busy nibbling on a seed, not noticing the predator creeping up on it.

With a swift and sudden movement, Poppycurl shot forward and pounced on the mouse. With a quick bite, she killed it with merciful speed. She then heard a yowl, and padded happily to where the other cats on the hunting patrol were gathered.

Shortly later, the brown tabby entered camp with three other cats. Spotting her, Dustfang gave the catch an appreciative look.

"Mind if I take that off your paws, Poppycurl? My stomach's been clawing at me for a while now." The elderly tom mewed. With a single nod, Poppycurl dropped the mouse at Dustfang's paws. Thanked her, and set to eating.

"Hey, Poppycurl!"

Turning, she saw Blossomtail bounding up to her. The she-cat's eyes were glistening with excitement.

"Ve~, what is it, Blossomtail?" Poppycurl queried, her head tilted slightly.

"Would you like to go see Sunstorm's new kits with me? From what Passionpatch told me, they are the most adorable kits ever! Then again, he did say the same thing when you and Dawnstorm were born." She replied.

"Ve~, okay!" the tabby said, her tail tip now beginning to twitch with excitement to match her friend's.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Passionpatch was right, they are cute!" Blossomtail whispered. The moment the two had entered the nursery, Sunstorm snapped at them to keep quiet. She then had to soothe her kits, since the outburst startled them. Also, Whitethorn was there.

Sunstorm's green eyes sparkled with pride, "They are, aren't they?"

" Yes, it is true. But I wonder how a she-cat like you can make such lovely kits." Whitethorn commented. The response was a hiss from the queen.

"Ve~, what are their names? Have you named them? If not, can I name one?" Poppycurl asked, bouncing a bit on her haunches. The curl on the side of her head bobbed with the action.

Sniffing, Sunstorm replied, "Yes, I've already named them. The white one is Blizzardkit, the black and ginger one is Mousekit, and the brown tabby is Oakkit."

"Good names, Sunstorm. Hopefully they don't do anything stupid in the future to earn their warrior names." Blossomtail mewed, referring to Cloudscar.

"If they've got any of their sense from my side, they'll be in the clear. I'm not so sure if they get it from their mouse-brain of a father." The queen said.

As if in defense of her parent, Blizzardkit squeaked loudly. The white kit had raised her head and turned it to the right and left. Her pink nose sniffing, and she squeaked again.

"Ve~, she knows we're here." Poppycurl said, forcing herself not to start nuzzling the adorable newborn.

"So she does, but she can't see or hear anything. Not yet, at least." Sunstorm said. She gave her kit a few licks, and looked back at the warriors.

"Alright, off with you all. I need my rest before Braveheart finds spare time to come back in here. Go now." She said with a twitch of an ear.

Obeying, the three cats left her and her kits to themselves. The moment they were back in the camp clearing, Noblefall called out to them.

"Hey, get over here, I need you three for a border patrol." The black and white cat meowed.

"Ah, maybe we will run into one of those MoonClan cats. I caught the scent of one on our territory not too long ago." Whitethorn said a slight hiss in his voice. Blossomtail flexed her claws.

"If I do, I'll see them off with a lesson. Never trespass on DuskClan territory!" she said.

"I just hope it's not that scary cat, Lionshadow. He's almost as big as Winterstep, ve~." Poppycurl mewed with a shudder. She glanced over her shoulder to try and spot the large, violet-eyed cat.

Once they reached Noblefall, he snorted and turned to lead the way.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There were many scents that surrounded Poppycurl as she trotted beside Blossomtail. Those of the plants, prey, the nearby river, and her own clanmates. As an apprentice, she always got dizzied by them. But as a warrior, they were easier to handle. It was kind of funny how—

"MoonClan!" she suddenly screeched. The scent had struck her abruptly, strange and unfamiliar. Her clanmates caught on, their pelts beginning to bristle. Whitethorn hissed in alarm as he stared at a small tree on the bank of the river.

There, clinging to a spindly branch, was a white she-cat with a black patch on its face. The cat's eyes were wide with fear and alarm. However, in a brave act, she hissed at them.

"You there! Come down here!" Noblefall yowled in command.

The cat glared him, "What do you take me for?!A brainless squirrel?! If I come down, you'll just attack me!"

A quiet gasp earned Poppycurl's attention. Blossomtail motioned to the river. Looking at the bank, Poppycurl imitated her friend's gasp.

The river was obviously overflowed from rain the night before. Its' waters churned and rushed, ready to sweep away anything that dared to come too close. And there was no way that the branch of a skinny tree could support the white she-cat for long.

"No, we won't attack you. Just come down." Noblefall meowed. His body language betrayed his calm voice, as his tail twitched and eyes mirrored worry. The she-cat only pressed her body to the branch, making it bend a bit.

Whitethorn hissed with impatience, "Don't be mouse-brained! If you stay there much longer, that branch will break and you'll drown!"

This time, the MoonClanner glanced down at the water below her, and she growled with confliction.

"Ve~, come down!" Poppycurl yowled. She thought she could hear the wood slowly breaking and splintering.

With no other choice, the she-cat carefully turned to fully face the patrol, and got ready to jump to the ground. Just before she could, though, the branch broke.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I tried my best here, and ended up erasing and editing several times before I was pleased. So please, review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Stupid Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Hetalia.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frostpaw yowledterror as she plunged into the hungry waters of the river. Despite it now being new-leaf, the water was still remembering the frigid leaf-bare, as it was freezing. The cold felt like a thousand tiny thorns pricking her all at once. She panicked, thrashing and trying to get a paw-hold on something. Anything.

The river, however, kept her from doing so, as it carried her downstream. Her lungs ached for air, and several times she felt the searing pain of a sharp rock or stick hitting her. And just as she thought she could hear StarClan whispering to her, strong jaws clamped onto her scruff and she was yanked from the water.

Frostpaw collapsed onto the sun-warmed grass from exhaustion, and she took in deep breaths, grateful for the oxygen. Then she became aware of her surroundings. The four DuskClan cats from a little while ago stood around her. Three of them were obviously concerned, while the fourth was annoyed.

"This is what happens when apprentices are ignorant! If you had just listened, Blossomtail wouldn't have had to save you!" the black and white tom growled. The white tom hissed at him.

"Stop acting like clan leader! She just nearly died, for StarClan's sake!" he mewed.

A white and light brown she-cat intervened, " Whitethorn, you know that that is simply his way of expressing worry. Plus, what we need to focus on right now is this apprentice. I say we take her back to camp, there's no way we can walk her back to her territory now, she's exhausted. And I'll bet Stonestar would like to know what she was doing."

"Ve~, Blossomtail's right. " a brown she-cat agreed. There was a weird curl on the left side of her head. A lot like Frostpaw's own sister's.

When the two of the four cats lifted her to her feet, Frostpaw made a weak attempt to get away, but it was to no avail. The DuskClanner, Blossomtail, was right. Her legs were unsteady, and she swore there was something stuck in the pad of one of her forepaws. Seeing this, the two cats stayed at her sides, and supported her as they walked through the forest.

Frostpaw's belly was being clawed with anxiety. She did not like the current situation. She was in a territory that was unfamiliar to her, and at the mercy of cats from another clan.

'_I suppose I should be_ _grateful that they didn't maul me in my weakness, but who knows what their leader will do,'_ Frostpaw thought.

Then came the enormous hedge. There was what appeared to be a tunnel among its roots, large enough for a cat to get through. It looked dark, and Frostpaw did _not_ care to know what was on the other side. But the other cats did not hesitate to keep on walking. When Frostpaw halted, Blossomtail gave her a shove. Not strong enough to harm her, but enough to get her moving.

Frostpaw gingerly made her way through the tunnel, moving fast, yet cautiously. And when she came back out, she hissed at the strong scent of DuskClan. This was the camp, no doubt.

"Keep moving. We're taking you to Stonestar." Noblefall mewed.

Feeling the eyes of cats burning her pelt, Frostpaw padded behind the black and white tom with her head low, and her ears pinned to her head. She felt humiliated, especially at the sound of snickering. She could already imagine what her sister, Snowfeather would say if she saw her now, but she really didn't want to.

Upon entering what she assumed was the leader's den, a gray tom looked up from grooming his pelt. Frostpaw recognized him from Gatherings, this was Stonestar.

"Who is this young cat?" Stonestar asked, standing. His eyes held confusion, rather than anger, much to Frostpaw's relief.

"We found her on our side of the river, in a tree. She fell, and Blossomtail had to rescue her. We thought it best to bring her here, first." Noblefall meowed.

Stonestar turned his sky-blue gaze to Frostpaw, and held it for a few heartbeats, before telling three of the warriors to go about their business. The only one that remained was the brown tabby, Poppycurl.

"So, what were you doing on my clan's territory…" Stonestar trailed off, expectantly.

Realizing what that meant, Frostpaw spoke up.

"Frostpaw, my name is Frostpaw," she mewed, "I was chased across the Stone Bridge, by a fox."

"A fox." Stonestar imitated.

The apprentice nodded, "Yes, I was fearing for my life, and the stones where right there. I wasn't thinking in my panic."

Stonestar seemed to understand that much, "Alright, and how did you find yourself in a tree?"

"The fox followed me, and I saw the tree, so I climbed. I'm guessing that the fox was still a pup, because it got impatient and left as soon as I was out of reach. I was still calming down when that patrol came."

They stayed in silence for what felt like moons to Frostpaw, then the leader spoke.

"Right then. Poppycurl will to take Frostpaw here to Blackfish, in case you've got a hidden injury. And after that, I'll have some warriors escort you back to your territory." He mewed with a dismissive tone.

"Ve~, is that why you told me to stay?" Poppycurl asked.

"Yes. That, and I know Noblefall and Whitethorn would harass her, and Blossomtail would accuse her of prey-stealing." Stonestar explained.

"That's right, ve~. Well, come on, Frostpaw!" Poppycurl mewed, turning and exiting. Frostpaw followed her with slight hesitation. This time, there were less cats watching her, thankfully.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was odd for Frostpaw, being treated by a cat that wasn't Pouncewhisker. It made her a bit uncomfortable, even. But the DuskClan medicine cat seemed to be just was caring as Pouncewhisker was. Maybe it was normal for medicine cats to be nice.

'_But Pouncewhisker does get snappy sometimes,'_ Frostpaw remembered. She then hissed, as the medicine cat she came to know as Blackfish, pulled a sharp pebble from her paw pad.

Blackfish ignored the hiss, and gave the pad a few licks to clean it of blood. After doing so, he turned and began to chew on what looked to be marigold.

Frostpaw waited patiently, as the older cat chewed the plant in poultice. When he was finished, Blackfish spat it out and rubbed some onto her wounded pad. And as a final touch, he wrapped a cobweb around her paw.

"There, the marigold will help your pad heal, and the cobweb will help protect it and soak up any remaining blood. I suggest not licking it too much when you return home, for it will slow the healing process." Blackfish advised.

"Alright. Thank you for treating my pad, it feel better already." Frostpaw meowed. She had always been told to respect and be grateful for a medicine cat, and this one was no exception.

Blackfish nodded, and lead her out. Back in the clearing, a white and black tom bounded up to them. A dark gray she-cat followed calmly.

"Hey, you must be that MoonClan cat we're supposed to escort, right?" the tom asked. Giving him a good look, Frostpaw guessed that he was the clan deputy, Braveheart. He seemed to fit the description that Greenpaw once gave her.

"Yes, that's me." Frostpaw replied.

"Okay, then come with us. This is Cinderflame, by the way." Braveheart mewed, flicking his tail at the gray she-cat. Cinderflame rolled her eyes.

"Now that we've had introductions, may we go? I want to get back here as fast as possible, and standing here is just procrastinating." She meowed irritably.

Braveheart faced her, "Hey, I'm the deputy here, and we'll do what I say. And I say we do what you just said."

This time, Frostpaw rolled her eyes with Cinderflame.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here we are, the Stone Bridge. The water seems to have calmed a bit now, so you should be safe. But we'll watch you cross just in case. If you fall in again, I'll get you out. I'm the hero." Braveheart mewed.

"You heard him, the relevant part, anyway. Go along, young cat. And don't go looking for foxes again, you were just lucky this time." Cinderflame warned. Frostpaw would have retorted that she hadn't been _'looking for foxes', _but she was too eager to get back to her home.

She quickly leaped onto the first large, pale gray stone, and then to the next one. With a couple more leaps, she was on MoonClan land. Looking back, she saw the two DuskClanners leaving.

Frostpaw twitched one ear in silence, and then turned to start back to camp. She trotted happily. It was good to feel the dampness on the soil as she made her way through the tall cattails and reeds that guarded the bank. Then there was the long green grass, countless ferns, and sorrel that she knew would bloom in green-leaf. Beneath her paws were small, flat pebbles that she was accustomed to. It felt good to be back home.

She padded into camp, and was immediately encountered by Greenpaw and Ashpaw. The littermates pelted her with questions. "Where were you?" "Why were you gone so long?" "Why do you smell weird?"

In one breath, she answered each question.

"I was in DuskClan. I got chased by a fox and ended up on their territory. Some DuskClanners spotted me and short story later, I was in their camp being treated for my paw. What you smell is probably the river, since I fell in."

Her denmates stared at her for a few heartbeats, taking in the information. Then Greenpaw _mrrow_-ed with amusement.

"Must've been fun, getting caught like that. I'm sure I could've gotten away if it was me." He meowed.

Ashpaw cuffed his ear, "Stop that. She must be tired after that ordeal. And it's no laughing matter."

Then, with a blur of white, Snowfeather was upon them. Frostpaw struggled away from her sister's distressed licks.

"Where in the name of StarClan did you go? You were gone so long, and I got worried." Snowfeather meowed, still licking.

"Stop it, Snowfeather! It may have been okay when I was a kit, but I don't need it now." Frostpaw mewed.

Reluctantly, the older she-cat ceased, "I was so worried."

"I know, I'm sorry." Frostpaw apologized. She knew her sister cared for her deeply, since she'd been the cat to nurse her since their mother's milk suddenly stopped flowing.

Snowfeather regained her stoic expression, and stated calmly, "I need to know where you were. As does Copperstar. Come along now."

Though she stayed silent as she followed Snowfeather, a groan echoed in Frostpaw's mind. Copperstar may be leader, her sister's mate, and her fellow apprentices' father, but he kind of annoyed her. At times, he could be mistaken for a kit simply by the way he acted. It was a wonder how Snowfeather had ever fallen for him.

The white and brown leader was busy speaking to Hollowmask, clan deputy and Frostpaw's mentor, when the two she-cats approached. Copperstar did a double-take, and looked at Frostpaw with confusion and curiosity.

"Frostpaw? Where have you been? I just sent three cats to try finding you again." He mewed.

Before the apprentice could answer, Snowfeather spoke first, saying that it'd be best if they went into Copperstar's den to discuss Frostpaw's temporary disappearance. He nodded in agreement, and flicked his tail for Hollowmask to come as well. Probably since the deputy had as much right to know, as he was Frostpaw's mentor, after all.

Once inside, Copperstar sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. He looked at Frostpaw expectantly. Taking a breath, she told the story again.

"You see, Copperstar, I was out hunting by the river, and scented a fox. Before I could get away, though, it appeared and began to chase me. I saw the Stone Bridge, and didn't think as I ran across. It followed me, and I climbed up a tree to escape. The fox left soon after, but then a DuskClan patrol came by. One of them ordered me to come down, but I was still too frightened from the fox to obey. The branch beneath me broke, and I fell in. The patrol rescued me, and took me to their camp to see their leader. Afterwards, DuskClan's medicine cat helped me with a wound on one of my paws, and then I was escorted back here. That's everything."

"Uh-huh, so this was all because of a fox?" Copperstar asked.

Frostpaw nodded.

The leader stood, stepping up to her, "I suppose that because you have done no harm, you don't need a punishment. But I do have to say this: no leaving camp for three sunrises."

'_What?! Why?! You just said I didn't need a punishment!' _Frostpaw shouted in her head. And it seemed that Copperstar could read her mind, as he explained.

"It's just to make sure you keep safe. Plus, you did say that your paw was wounded, so this will do good. It is _not _a punishment, I assure you," He meowed, "Go about your business now."

Frostpaw exited the den with a disappointed and frustrated feeling. She didn't want to spend three whole sunrises stuck in camp, unable to do her duties. Surely this would hold back her warrior ceremony, which was not at all desirable.

'_Stupid fox,'_ she thought bitterly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: This chapter has a word count of 2,276. It took about five days to finish. So please, review. Because I will cry if you don't. :'{**


	4. Stolen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Hetalia.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was still dark out when Poppycurl was woken by a loud yowl. She bolted upright in surprise, thinking it had been Cloudscar, who was the guard for the night, to yowl. But when she exited the leader's den in a sleepy hurry, there were no attacking cats to meet. Just a very distressed-looking Sunstorm.

"Sunstorm, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Braveheart. The queen met his gaze with frantic green eyes.

"The kits! My kits have been stolen!" she cried. This caused every cats' fur to ruffle a bit. Kits were very precious to a clan, as they were future warriors. Stealing them was against the warrior code, too.

Passionpatch went to investigate with Whitethorn and Braveheart at his side. Meanwhile, Poppycurl approached Sunstorm. Maybe she could calm the queen.

"Ve~, don't worry, Sunstorm. I'm sure they are safe, and we'll find them soon. It was probably just SunClan." She mewed, resting her tail tip on Sunstorm's shoulder.

The white and ginger cat clawed at the ground anxiously, "But that means they're in the paws of those fox-hearts! And you've seen how Willowfang is!"

Poppycurl suppressed a shudder at the thought of the SunClan she-cat. Willowfang was one of Winterstep's sisters. But unlike the other, she was plain mean and scary. Even Winterstep himself feared her at times. Then the thought of Willowfang leering at Sunstorm's defenseless kits flashed into Poppycurl's mind. No, that was something she didn't want to think about.

Suddenly, Passionpatch burst back into the clearing. Stonestar looked to him for an explanation.

"Fox." He meowed with a hopeless look.

Poppycurl felt her tail drop as Sunstorm rushed up to Passionpatch. Braveheart and Whitethorn were emerging as well.

Sunstorm looked at them desperately, "It isn't so."

Braveheart shook his head sadly, not answering. The entire clan was silent as Sunstorm let out a sorrowful cry. Every cat knew that once a fox stole kits, they would never be returned. Foxes seemed to fancy the taste of cat, and had no problem with small portions.

"Alright everyone, back to your dens. It is best to let Sunstorm and Braveheart mourn in peace." Stonestar meowed. Obeying, the warriors turned away from the two with sympathetic gazes.

Poppycurl padded up to the leader, "Ve~, I can only imagine the pain Sunstorm is going through. Just a few sunrises ago, she was talking about how her kits would be fine warriors."

"Yes, it is saddening, that is true. But it is best to move on and prepare for anything else. Come along now, the sun has yet to rise." Stonestar mewed, leading to their den. Poppycurl followed a bit more slowly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: La, la, la, la, la~! I know, this chapter was shorter than a fruit fly's lifespan (nerd), but it is that way for a purpose. Also, it was the same fox that chased Frostpaw.**

**Anyway, I am asking that you guys help with choosing the names for Finpool's kits (yes, she has kits). Here are the ones I've picked out so far:**

**Larchkit**

**Brindlekit**

**Creekkit**

**Echokit**

**Mottlekit**

**Please pick out of these ONLY. You can pick up to 2, since she has 2 kits. No, I have not yet decided on the genders, so you guys can feel free to do that, too. Yes, I'm lazy. ( = w = )**


	5. The Fox-Scented Kit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Hetalia.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Fox,'_ Lionshadow thought as he caught the scent of said canine. He walked towards it cautiously, making sure his hind paws stepped to where his forepaws had to avoid leaves. His whiskers and ears were ready to pick up any sign of the fox coming at him.

However, when he walked through the undergrowth of the forest, he found no growling, russet-colored animal. Instead, he was surprised to see a tiny kit. The poor thing was laying on the cold ground, opening and closing its mouth as if trying to mewl.

"What are yoo doin' out here alone?" Lionshadow asked without expecting an answer. He sniffed the kit, smelling fox, and a bit of blood. Figuring that the kit must have been stolen from some rogue, he picked it up carefully. He then quietly made his way back to camp, forgetting that he was supposed to be hunting as his dark pelt melted into the shadows.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He slipped into the nursery, rustling the bracken that grew outside the entry-way. The kit's fox-scent partially blocked off the milky scent of the den, and its underlying sourness. He glanced warily at the elderly queen, Sorrelflight, but was relieved to see her sleeping deeply.

A brown and white she-cat popped her head up, looking at him sleepily. At the curve of her plump belly were two small kits, born not even a moon ago. The queen blinked a few times to wake herself up and titled her head curiously at the ball of fur in Lionshadow's jaws.

"Lionshadow? What's that you've got there?" she asked.

Said tom gently set the kit down at the queen's paws.

"A kit. Ah found him near the thicket. He was alone." Lionshadow explained.

The queen sniffed at the kit, and scrunched her nose at the scent, "He smells of fox. Why is that?"

"Mah guess is a fox stole him from a rouge, after probably killin' her. Dropped him, though." Lionshadow replied.

At that, the queen gasped and looked at the kit sympathetically.

"Poor soul, you've been through a lot, haven't you?" she sympathized, giving him a few comforting licks when he mewled.

"Finpool, will yoo take him in?" Lionshadow asked. He was sure of the answer already, but just wanted to make sure.

As he expected, Finpool nodded, "Of course."

She grabbed the kit by his scruff and settled him among her two kits. After seeing that he started to suckle, she looked to Lionshadow with mild worry.

"What if the clan questions how I suddenly have three kits, instead of two?" she asked.

"We won't tell 'em. But Ah do have to tell Copperstar and Pouncewhisker." Lionshadow meowed. With that, he gave her gentle head-butt with a rough-sounding purr, and left the nursery.

The sky was now turning a dull blue as he approached the leader's den. Before even making a sound, a voice came from within.

"Enter, Lionshadow." Snowfeather mewed in her usual stoic tone. The tom didn't think much about how she knew he was there. The white she-cat had always been able to do that. Most cats were surprised when she didn't want to be Pouncewhisker's apprentice, with such skills.

He stepped inside, feeling the crunch of dried leaves beneath his heavy paws. Snowfeather appeared a bit tired, but awake none-the-less. Her mate, however, wasn't. So she woke him with a semi-hard nudge in his ribs.

Copperstar jumped up, and after realizing it had been Snowfeather, _mrrow_-ed with forgiving laughter. Snowfeather blinked at him slowly, not changing her expression. She then motioned to Lionshadow, who was sitting quietly with his tail around his paws.

"He wishes to speak to you." The white she-cat meowed.

Copperstar turned to Lionshadow, "Yes, yes, what is it, my friend?"

"Ah found a kit in the forest. He was alone, and smelled of fox and blood. Most likely, his mother was killed by the fox that snatched him. I took him to Finpool, and she's nursing him now." Lionshadow mewed.

The leader was quiet for a moment, "And what do you expect to do?"

Lionshadow looked at him and mewed bluntly, "Raise him as mah own with Finpool, and beside our kits. Beside the clan."

"That is a brave request, Lionshadow. I'll happily allow it, but the question is: How will the rest of the clan take it?" Copperstar challenged. He no longer had that silly glint in his eyes, but instead they were sharp and serious.

"Ah wasn't plannin' on tellin' 'em. Only yoo and Pouncewhisker, and Ah guess Snowfeather is now included. Finpool agrees." Lionshadow responded.

The leader thought this over, "I don't know, something like this shouldn't be kept from the clan. Secrets can only end in trouble."

Lionshadow flicked an ear, "Ah suppose that's true. But Ah don't want him to be treated differently than any other cat. It wouldn't be fair."

"Then it will be a test," Snowfeather piped up, "To see if he can handle being in the clan. He will have to prove his worth and loyalty. If he does, he will be fully accepted. If not, he will leave. Why not see what time tells?"

The two toms looked at her for a few heartbeats, then Copperstar nodded.

"That's a good idea, Snowfeather. I'm happy to have such a smart mate." He mewed with smiling eyes.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same. What do you think, Lionshadow?" Snowfeather asked, ignoring the whine that came from the leader.

Lionshadow bowed his head to her in respect and admiration for the idea, "I agree with Copperstar. That is a good plan."

"Right then. Lionshadow, go on and tell Finpool this. I'll call a meeting once everyone has awoken." Copperstar mewed dismissively.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"May all cats, old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the White Rock for a clan meeting!"

As Copperstar's call rang throughout the camp, cats exited their dens to sit around a large, rough-surfaced white rock. All except for Finpool and her kits, who remained safely inside the nursery.

"Today, Lionshadow came to me with interesting news," Copperstar began, "He found a kit, less than a moon old, in the thicket. This kit was alone, and it is believed that he is the kit of a rouge. However, because of certain evidence, it is likely that his mother had been killed. He has asked that this kit is raised alongside his own, Finpool has already agreed to this."

The clan cats murmured, some with indifference, some with shock. But none of them called out in anger, much to Lionshadow's relief.

"I am not saying that you must immediately accept him, but I ask that you do not judge him before he has a chance to prove himself. That is all, this meeting is over." Copperstar mewed. He watched as cats dispersed into little groups, before turning and entering his den.

When Lionshadow stood, he heard paw-steps coming towards him. Looking up, he saw Sorrelflight. The elder padded towards him with no aggression, her old limbs moving surprisingly swift.

He bowed his head to her respectfully when she came to a stop.

"Young cat, you are brave and good-hearted to take in a strange kit. I hope you will continue to be this way when trouble comes. That kit of yours already seems so mischievous. He managed to get out of Finpool's nest not too long ago." Sorrelflight rasped with good-nature.

"Ah hope so, too. But no matter what, Ah won't abandon him." Lionshadow meowed.

Sorrelflight purred, "I'm glad to hear that."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: For anyone who's wondering: The kit that Lionshadow found is actually Oakkit. Sadly, his littermates are not reappearing in this story. They are dead. (Man, I'm blunt)**

**Anyway, I chose to use the names Creekkit and Mottlekit. Two people chose Creekkit, and one of those two chose Mottlekit. I also like the name Mottlekit. **


	6. A Warrior Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Hetalia.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Six moons had passed since Lionshadow had found the kit in the thicket. He'd been named Foxkit for obvious reasons. And Finpool now watched with content, as her three kits played outside the nursery in the fading sunlight. Yes, she considered Foxkit to be her own, and loved him just as much as Creekkit and Mottlekit.

Foxkit did indeed know that he hadn't been born a clan-cat, but he didn't seem bothered by it much. This relieved Finpool greatly. And as she watched her darling kits, she also studied their skills.

"I'm a vicious dog! And I'm hungry for cats!" Creekkit mewed, trying to look ferocious as he bared his teeth.

"Well, we're MoonClan warriors! We'll stop you!" Foxkit growled playfully, "Right, Mottlekit?"

Mottlekit nodded, "Yeah!"

Creekkit jumped at the two other kits, aiming to pounce on top of one of them. Mottlekit quickly moved out of the way, but Foxkit was too late.

"Haha, I've caught you!" Creekkit mewled victoriously as Foxkit tried to squirm from beneath him.

Mottlekit ran to them, "I'll save you, Foxkit!"

Foxkit didn't reply, as he seemed to have given up on getting out from under his brother. So he went limp for a couple heart beats.

"Foxkit, are you okay?" asked Creekkit with concern. Mottlekit tried to see around him to look at the tabby's face.

Just then, Foxkit kicked, shoving his brother off of him. He then leaped to his paws, whiskers twitching with amusement at his littermates' surprise.

"Wow, that was cool! Can you teach me?" Mottlekit asked with wide, impressed eyes. Creekkit had the same expression.

Finpool was pleased at what she'd seen. Surely her kits would make great warriors. Creekkit had the benefit of his father's size, Mottlekit had her mother's speed, and Foxkit was as crafty and he was mischievous.

There was a rustling in the bracken that guarded the nursery, and out stepped a young silver tabby tom. In his jaws, was a plump rabbit. Following him, came a white she-cat with a black patch over one eye. She carried a thrush.

"Greenpaw, Frostpaw, good to see you. I'm hoping that those are for us." Sorrelflight meowed as she half-walked, half-limped to the apprentices. The old cat's paw was still hurting from getting it caught in a small rose bush the previous day.

Frostpaw trotted up to meet her, and dropped the bird in front of her, "I hope you are feeling better."

"A little, yes. I just regret not paying attention while walking." Sorrelflight mewed with self-amusement.

Finpool gave Greenpaw and appreciative glance when he set the rabbit before her. The apprentice's tail tip flicked with excitement.

"Our mentors have gone to speak with Copperstar about becoming warriors. I hope he says 'yes'!" he mewed.

With a nod, Finpool purred, "That would be nice. Perhaps these kits would like to watch."

This immediately caught the three youngest cats' attention, all of them running to their mother with excited bounds.

"Oh, can we, Finpool?!" Foxkit asked, looking up at her with hope.

She gave him a lick, "Yes, of course you can."

With that confirmation, the kits started mewing happily and rather loudly. Then came the call. The call for all the cats to gather below that odd, white rock.

"You apprentices had better get going." Sorrelflight advised. Taking heed, Greenpaw and Frostpaw quickly left the small clearing. The old cat followed suit, but slower.

After checking her kits' appearances and a short bathing for each, Finpool exited the nursery and into the wide clearing of the camp with the three kits trailing after her.

She took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of pine and various other plants and animals in the gentle breeze. Nine moons. Finpool had spent nine moons in that nursery, through pregnancy and weaning her kits. It was good to stretch her legs and walk in the camp once more.

Finpool lead the kits to sit beside her as she took a spot beside her mate. Lionshadow gave her an affectionate lick before turning his attention to Copperstar and the three apprentices in the center of the circle of cats.

"I, Copperstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Copperstar recited, as countless leaders before him had.

"Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked, looking down upon the gray tabby she-cat.

"I do." She breathed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Ashwing. StarClan honors your intelligence and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Copperstar announced. He rested his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder.

He then looked to Greenpaw.

"Greenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Greenpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Greenblaze. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan."

Copperstar repeated the action that he'd done with Ashwing. He then looked to Frostpaw.

"And Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Frostbird. StarClan honors your wisdom and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan."

The leader placed his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder just as the other apprentices had.

With that, Copperstar stepped back, and the clan cheered for the youngest warriors.

"Ashwing! Greenblaze! Frostbird!" Finpool chanted along with her clan. With a glance, she saw that her kits were chanting as well.

Once the voices had died down, Copperstar informed them that the new warriors would be holding vigil for the night, as all new warriors did. Then they dispersed.

As Finpool lead the way back to the nursery, Creekkit looked up at her.

"Finpool, when will we become warriors?" he asked. Mottlekit and Foxkit heard him, and backed him up in unison.

"Well, let me see, you were born in early new-leaf so…most likely tomorrow." The queen replied as they entered the small clearing near the nursery.

In an instant, the kits began asking multiple questions, their voices jumbling together. Finpool quieted them.

"Now, this means that you will have to stop acting like kits and act like apprentices. You have to show that you understand what it means to be an apprentice. _Do_ you understand?" she asked.

They nodded, though there was slight confusion in their gazes.

With a soft, amused purr, she nudged the kits inside the nursery. The sun had begun to set, casting long shadows over the ground. Foxkit's brown tabby fur was gaining a russet outline as he pushed through the leafy entry-way.

Once the kits were safely inside, Finpool spotted Sorrelflight coming up behind her. She stepped aside and bowed her head respectfully, allowing the older cat to go before her. Sorrelflight nodded to her, and stepped inside. Only then, did Finpool follow her and pad to her own nest.

The kits had already curled up among the moss and reeds. Foxkit and Mottlekit rested their heads and forepaws on Creekkit's big frame. Finpool carefully stepped over them and settled around the three.

Tomorrow, her kits would become apprentices. And she'd be free to hunt and go on patrols, and take walks with Lionshadow again. She closed her violet eyes contently, eager for the following day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Another snow-day, another chapter. I didn't have to go to school because of it. It's FREEZING outside, which I don't like. Ah, but what can ya do?**

**Anyway, here are the descriptions of the kits:**

**Creekkit – Large, gray and white tomkit with violet eyes. (He gets his size from Lionshadow)**

**Foxkit – Brown tabby tomkit with a cream-colored chest and paws, and blue eyes. **

**Mottlekit – Dark brindle she-kit with dark blue eyes.**

**Please review!**


	7. Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Warriors.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leafstream followed behind Honeystar unconsciously to the Gathering. Every full moon, the three clans would gather beneath the enormous sycamore, known as the Life Tree. And tonight was one of those nights.

He could hear the pawsteps of three warriors behind him, and he could see Dovefrost beside him. Yes, SunClan was small, made up of only six cats. There used to be more, but a greencough epidemic had taken most of their lives, except for Winterstep. The large cat had left the clan to be with a MoonClan she-cat. Willowfang had been furious.

But, despite the clan being small, they were not push-overs. Honeystar made sure of that. She kept the clan strong with her fiery spirit and words of encouragement. It is not hard to understand why she became leader.

Still in his thoughts, Leafstream did not notice that Honeystar had stopped. So, or course, he bumped into her. The golden she-cat looked back at him.

"Like, pay attention, Leafstream." She meowed. But there was amusement, rather than anger.

"Ah, sorry, Honeystar." Leafstream apologized.

Honeystar nodded, and looked out at the large clearing. The other clans were there already, MoonClan was just now settling. So they were not late.

"Come on, SunClan." She mewed, leading down the small hill.

Once Honeystar turned towards the tree, the other cats went off towards the fellow clan cats. Leafstream simply went to his place among the Life Tree's roots. Braveheart and Hollowmask were waiting.

As usual, Braveheart was making conversation. Hollowmask, however, wasn't really listening. Realizing that Leafstream was there, the DuskClan deputy turned to him.

"How's the hunting, Leafstream?" Braveheart asked with genuine friendliness. The two had known each other since they were apprentices.

"It goes well. For now at least. Leaf-bare will be coming soon, after all." Leafstream mewed, "How are about you?"

Braveheart flicked an ear, "Good."

A yowl rang out from above, most likely from Stonestar. This cued the beginning of the Gathering. The three deputies all looked up at their leaders.

"I will speak first." Copperstar mewed, gazing down at all the cats.

"MoonClan has been well-fed this leaf-fall. We have also grown stronger. Frostpaw, Greenpaw, and Ashpaw have earned their warrior names. They are now Frostbird, Greenblaze, and Ashwing. We also have three new apprentices. Creekpaw, Foxpaw, and Mottlepaw." He announced.

Chants of names echoed through the clearing. Leafstream could spot the mentioned cats in the crowd. The new warriors held their heads high. Two of the apprentices did that as well, but the last one ducked her head shyly.

Copperstar then stepped back. Honeystar spoke up before Stonestar could.

"SunClan is, like, also well. We are looking forward to new additions, now that Briarfawn is, like, expecting kits." She meowed.

Briarfawn moved to sit behind Embertail, most likely overwhelmed by the attention.

Last to speak was Stonestar. Though he'd waited patiently, Leafstream could see that he didn't appreciate Honeystar butting ahead of him.

"DuskClan has recently gotten new additions, as two kits have been born to Poppycurl and I. Their names are Ivykit and Shadekit. In other news, I'd like to inform you all that one of my patrols scented a badger near the Night Tunnel route. I have told my medicine cat that he will have a warrior escort, and I suggest you do so as well." He mewed.

"Hm, like, thank you for the information, Stonestar. I'll see to it that Dovefrost, like, has an escort, too." Honeystar meowed.

Copperstar looked to the gray leader with a slight glare, "I appreciate the warning, but not the suggestion. If I give Pouncewhisker an escort, it will be my choice. Not because another leader says so. If that is all, then the Gathering is over."

Leafstream stood and padded to Honeystar when she leaped from the tree. He noticed that DuskClan and MoonClan separated swiftly. Just an example of how a leader's attitude can affect them. A few cats were lashing their tails. And as they separated, he also noticed a small cat caught up with the wrong clan.

He seemed to be an apprentice, and looked confused by the scents around him. So, Leafstream took it upon himself to approach.

"Hello there, young apprentice. You seem lost." He mewed with a friendly gaze. He didn't want to frighten the tabby. By his scent, be guessed he was MoonClan.

"What? Lost? No, I'm just…just…" the apprentice trailed off, unable to come up with a lie.

"Your clan has gone already, how about I take you to them? Or do you know the way?" Leafstream asked. The MoonClanner hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright then, I just need to let my leader know what's happened. Stay here." The deputy meowed, turning. While he walked, he wondered how the apprentice's body structure reminded him of some cat. But he couldn't figure who.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Getting the apprentice – who he came to know as Foxpaw – back with his Clan had not taken too long. He'd picked up the scent of them none too soon after setting out. And luckily for him, none of the MoonClan cats acted hostile towards him. Sure, there was a couple suspicious glances, but otherwise nothing.

Copperstar thanked him for returning Foxpaw, and then Leafstream was free to go and meet up with his own Clan. By time he caught their scent, and tracked it, his clanmates had already reached camp.

"Like, there you are, Leafstream. I was totally wondering how long you'd be gone." Honeystar mewed, having padded up to him the moment he came within sight.

"Well, I'm back now. MoonClan caused no trouble, thankfully." Leafstream replied.

"Good. If they did, I would have some cat's pelt for it." Meowed the leader. Leafstream purred in amusement. Honeystar was surely something else. The other leaders would send a few warriors to fetch their clanmate from another Clan, instead of reacting violently. Maybe it was the fact that they were mates.

Honeystar yawned, opening her jaws wide and showing off glimmering teeth with only slight yellow-ness. Seeing this, Leafstream felt the urge to yawn as well.

"Come on, it's time for some rest. We don't want to, like, be too tired to hunt in the morning." Honeystar meowed, turning and beginning to walk towards their den. Her sleek tail waving lazily behind her.

Yes, Honeystar had to hunt, unlike Copperstar or Stonestar. The Clan was so small, and needed every cat's help with feeding each other. Even Dovefrost pitched in at times. And this was especially essential since Briarfawn would soon be unable to hunt, she'd have kits to take care of.

Leafstream simply listened and followed behind her. His thoughts remained on the topic of Briarfawn's future kits, though. It had been a long time since SunClan saw kits. The last litter had been born before Winterstep left. Those two kits had unfortunately been born weak, and died only two sunrises later. They had been the kits of Leafstream and Honeystar, and he felt his heart twist painfully at the memory.

Honeystar had remained quiet for an entire day after the kits were buried. And when she did, she stated that it was for the best. 'A strong leader cannot have kits,' she had mewed. There was a deep, depression in her tone. It made Leafstream even more sad than he had already been. But half a moon later, she was back to her normal self.

Leafstream gazed at the golden she-cat as he entered the den. She was perfectly happy once more. It seemed that she no longer thought about the kits that never lived long enough to receive their names. Leafstream laid beside her, and figured that he could be that way too. Just not as fast.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I know, I keep killing kits. I'm an awful person. But it must be done. *Sigh***

**The next chapter will be up very soon. Prepare for more death! *shot***

**Please review! **


	8. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

Sorry guys, this is not an actual update. But this is urgent.

**SOPA is back, my friends. And if it is not stopped, hundreds of fanart, fanfictions, fan videos, and even websites where we watch anime will be destroyed! So go to my profile and look for the link to a website that you must sign a petition on. We need every signature we can get, so please do it!**

I will not update the following stories until April as a stand-up against SOPA and PIPA:

"_A Hunter's Pup"_

"_If Dreams Could Rise"_

"_Survival"_

This is not to be mean to you guys, I swear. But we must take a stand. I ask that everyone does not update their most famous story until April. It will urge more signatures. If you're a kid, ask your parents to sign it.

This message will be taken down a week from now. Please spread the word.


End file.
